Dora's Diary
by Griffinkhan
Summary: The Diary of Dora of Vale. Sanity not included. *one-shot*


DORA'S DIARY  
  
A short, random, and completely pointless fic by Griffinkhan  
  
Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. ::sigh::  
  
(FYI: Marcus and Anne are the names I gave Garet's mom and dad.)  
  
  
~~~~~~0==|======~~~~~~~======|==0~~~~~~  
  
  
  


March 23, Year of the Leaping Frog (1314 past the Year of the Llama)  
  
Today I got this diary for my fourteenth birthday. Stupid cheap parents. Asked for a sword, but noooOOOOooo, "Dora, you're too young for weapons" "Dora, you're a girl, why don't you get a nice staff instead" "Dora, Vale is a _peaceful_ village, we don't need to carry swords". Grr. Kyle got a sword for HIS birthday. It's discrimination, I tell you!  
  
  


------

  
  
March 25, Year of the Leaping Frog (1314 PYL)  
  
Dumb Kyle and his friend Marcus came over today while was fixing roof. Stupid parents, making girls fix rooves but not letting them have swords. Boys were idiots like always. Marcus 'accidentally' stuck foot through roof. Several times. Will get back at him somehow.  
  
  


------

  
March 27, Year of the Leaping Frog (1314 PYL)  
  
Devised perfect plan for world domination. Unfortunately, forgot what it was.  
  
  


------

  
July 13, Year of the Leaping Frog (1314 PYL)  
  
Discovered Marcus and Anne kissing in meadow. ^_____^ Blackmail potential! Now can get back at him for sticking foot through roof....  
  
  


------

  
July 15, Year of the Leaping Frog (1314 PYL)  
  
Kyle & Co. came by while was washing clothes in river. They hung around, annoying me. Is their favorite pastime. Clumsy Marcus fell and pushed me in water. Grrrr, that does it. Will tell whole village about him kissing Anne in meadow first thing tomorrow.  
  
  


------

  
July 16, Year of the Leaping Frog (1314 PYL)  
  
Plan backfired. Everyone already knows about Marcus and Anne. Wedding date set four years ago. Stupid arranged marriages...  
  
  


------

  
September 2, Year of the Dancing Hyena (1315 PYL)  
  
Kyle came by. When I asked why, he said he was looking for his dog. Liar. He doesn't have a dog. Would probably kill it from neglect if he did.  
  
  


------

  
September 3, Year of the Dancing Hyena (1315 PYL)  
  
He came back today. Just stood by gate watching me. Creepy.  
  
  


------

  
September 4, Year of the Dancing Hyena (1315 PYL)  
  
Dumb Kyle came by again. Think he is stalking me.  
  
  


------

  
September 5, Year of the Dancing Hyena (1315 PYL)  
  
Yep, definitely stalking me.  
  
  


------

  
September 6, Year of the Dancing Hyena (1315 PYL)  
  
Perhaps should take self-defense classes.  
  
  


------

  
December 25, Year of the Dancing Hyena (1315 PYL)  
  
Christmas. No sword, again. Got flower from Kyle. Stupid. Whoever heard of killing monsters with a _flower_?  
  
  


------

  
January 1, Year of the Lovesick Pigeon (1316 PYL)  
  
Made New Year's resolution to learn Psynergy and use it on Kyle.  
  
  


------

  
January 2, Year of the Lovesick Pigeon (1316 PYL)  
  
Made another resolution to get sword and also use it on Kyle.  
  
  


------

  
March 3, Year of the Lovesick Pigeon (1316 PYL)  
  
Move a very useful skill. Used it to push Kyle into the river. Am congratulating self on fulfilling first resolution.  
  
  


------

  
August 30, Year of the Diseased Cow. (1317 PYL)  
  
Discovered am in love with Kyle. Funny how things turn out.  
  
  


------

  
March 3, Year of the Mad Hatter (1318 PYL)  
  
Kyle and I got married. Marcus was best man; he tripped and stuck foot in wedding cake. Hope that when he and Anne have kids they are not as clumsy as him.  
  
  


------

  
October 7, Year of the Fatted Calf (1324 PYL)  
  
Was too much to hope for.  
  
  


------

  
October 8, Year of the Fatted Calf (1324 PYL)  
  
Discovered Kyle and I have son named Isaac. When did that happen?  
  
  


------

  
October 9, Year of the Fatted Calf (1324 PYL)  
  
Found reason we never noticed Isaac. He doesn't talk. However, is very good listener.  
  
  


------

  
September 24, Year of the Barking Squirrel (1334 PYL)  
  
Kyle dead. Oh well. He ate too much anyway. Now am stuck alone with silent son Isaac. Bummer.  
  
  


------

  
September 24, Year of the Unchosen Name (1337 PYL)  
  
Isaac, Marcus's clumsy son, redhead girl named Jenna and old idiot let some evil people steal the Elemental Stars. Redhead and idiot were kidnapped. Isaac and clumsy boy delegated to save them & the world.   
  
Will sit back and wait for apocalypse.   
  
  


------

  
December 23, Year of the Unchosen Name (1337 PYL)  
  
Am bit lonely without Isaac. Now have no one to complain to. Took out frustration by recruiting villagers to help decorate the house for Christmas. Happy to say, won neighborhood decorating contest. Several helpers now have fear of reindeer, though...  
  
  


------

  
January 3, Year of the Demented Deer (1338 PYL)  
  
Am sick. Villagers think it is because am pining for Isaac. Actually, only ate bad turnip.   
  
  


------

  
January 12, Year of the Demented Deer (1338 PYL)  
  
Isaac came by. Had two new people with him- little blonde boy & girl with blue hair. Girl's hair looked dyed. Clumsy boy was there also. Made him wait outside after broke two vases. Isaac looked bit unhappy that I am sick. Told I was fine and to go away and not come back until his quest is finished. Am hosting bingo night tonight and don't want him around.  
  
  


------

  
February 6, Year of the Demented Deer (1338 PYL)  
  
Apocalypse not happened yet. Strange.  
  
  


------

  
March 22, Year of the Demented Deer (1338 PYL)  
  
Nearing my birthday. Wonder if shall get sword this year?  
  
  


------

  
March 23, Year of the Demented Deer (1338 PYL)  
  
Did not get sword. House was destroyed instead. Not a very good substitute.  
  
  


------

  
March 30, Year of the Demented Deer (1338 PYL)  
  
Isaac & Co. came home after saving world. Kyle not dead after all. Interesting. Everyone had big party to celebrate. Marcus & clumsy boy both tripped and fell in cake. Suppose some things never change.  
  
Note to self- Must find way to steal Isaac's sword.  
  
  


END  
  
~~~~~~0==|======~~~~~~~======|==0~~~~~~  
  
  
  


Hmmm. Dora was certainly very OOC. Well, leave a review, please... 


End file.
